Gordon's Lucky Claw
Gordon's Lucky Claw is an episode of Catscratch from season 1. Characters Present * Mr. Blik * Gordon * Waffle * Hovis * Meteor Worm (debut) * Humans * Randall The Bear (cameo) Summary Gordon gets a lucky claw when he says that he's going on a trip to China. Determined to win the trip to China, Mr. Blik steals it. After having a fight with Waffle, Mr. Blik flushes the claw away when he says that the claw does not work for anyone. Then, however, bad luck happens to them. Plot The story starts out with Mr. Blik telling Waffle of his desire to win a trip to China from a cereal box. Waffle told Mr. Blik why does he have to win a trip because they got plenty of money, but Mr. Blik told him It's not only about "winning". It's about beating losers. Gordon claims that he will win because he grew a “lucky claw on his left paw”. Mr. Blik passes this off as superstition and tells Gordon to cut it off. Gordon refuses saying that cutting it off will bring bad luck. The claw seems to be giving Gordon good luck as he is able to get the last of the cereal and catch a homerun with ease. The weather also is on his side because as soon as he steps out for a picnic it is sunny even though it was raining literally seconds before. During the night Mr. Blik has a nightmare about Gordon not only winning the China prize but taking over China and calling it “Gordonia”. Mr. Blik wakes up Waffle in the middle of the night and makes Waffle help him cut Gordon’s lucky claw “for his own good”. After Mr. Blik and Waffle cut it, Mr. Blik tapes it to his own paw but it doesn’t seem to give him good luck. Waffle attempts to get back the claw from Mr. Blik but he flushes it down the toilet. Gordon wakes up and realizes that his claw is gone. He is infuriated at Mr. Blik because his action brought bad luck to the house. The bad luck starts minutes after Mr. Blik flushed it when he falls down the stairs hitting head first with every impact. Hovis gets a taste of the bad luck too after a chandelier crushes him. The cats go outside to say goodbye to Hovis as he is taken to the hospital. Before they go back inside a meteor falls inside the cats’ house and a “meteor worm” comes out chasing them throughout the house. The cats run to the toilet where Mr. Blik flushed the claw and attempt to plunge it out in vain. The metor worm catches up to them splitting the earth into a hole wide enough for the cats and the toilet to fall through. They end up falling though the hole all the way to China. Mr. Blik gloats to Gordon saying that he didn’t need the lucky claw because he is in China now. As he is gloating the meteor worm appears from the hole and drags Mr. Blik back into the Earth. Gordon turns to the camera and says “The Claw!” Trivia * Randall the Bear is shown in the crowd of the baseball game. * The sumo wrestler in Blik's nightmare appears again in "Blikmail". * The bed Mr. Blik was sleeping in that night wasn't his own, his room is much more luxurious. * Mr. Blik falls down the stairs again in a similar fashion in a later episode, "Major Pepperidge". * Early on in the episode, Waffle mentions giant meteor worms falling from the sky, and naturally the mansion is crashed into by a giant meteor worm later on. * This is the second episode where an ambulance is at the Cramdily mansion,the first being "Lovesick." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2005